


Une nuit pour mourir.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [5]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Death, Drabble, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, On the Run, Orgies, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Original Character, Psychological Horror, Run Away, Vomiting, flee
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : “Elle se réfugie au fond du bois, espérant que personne ne va la retrouver. Elle a tort.” Une nuit, pendant une des fêtes de Belle | La Bête, une de ses proies s'échappe et tente de survivre. Sans succès, bien sûr. Mort d'un OC, sang, gore.





	Une nuit pour mourir.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fond". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Warnings : Le personnage de Belle | La Bête boit du sang, comme dans le canon. Donc cette fanfic va être glauque. Mention d'orgie (comme dans le canon, à nouveau.) et meurtre, également.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en se rendant à cette fête.

Certainement pas à ce qui a suivi.

Dans le fond, la fête en question aurait dû être parfaitement normale, ordinaire.

Sauf qu'on parle de la Bête là, la reine Belle, maudite par son sang, et condamnée à devenir un véritable monstre assoiffé de sang lorsque sa magie noire la possédait entièrement.

Et elle, elle avait été là, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, pauvre petite servante anonyme, que ses parents pleureraient sûrement le lendemain, quand sa mort leur serait annoncée, mais pas plus.

Rien de plus.

Elle était seule à présent.

Aussitôt après avoir compris le sort qui l'attendait, elle avait bousculé les deux gardes à côté d'elle, et elle avait fuit la salle de balle, fuit la Bête, fuit l'horreur.

Fuit sa peur, aussi.

(On ne lui avait jamais dit que le monde pouvait être aussi laid.

Maintenant, elle savait.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.)

§§§§

Elle se réfugie au fond du bois, espérant que personne ne va la retrouver.

Elle a tort.

Sa fuite est désespérée, elle manque à plusieurs reprises de s'écrouler sur le sol, bute plusieurs fois sur des racines qui sortent du sol, se blesse, et elle se mord la lèvre, résiste courageusement à la douleur, continue.

Dans le fond, elle se fiche de la douleur, elle veut seulement vivre, survivre.

Elle ne veut pas devenir une des proies de la Bête, ne veut pas subir le même sort que les autres, et surtout, elle ne veut pas mourir.

(Mais la Bête s'est-elle jamais souciée de ce que voulaient ses victimes ?

Non, jamais.)

Alors elle court, encore et encore, et soudain, elle entend le rire de la Bête qui résonne derrière elle, et qui semble résonner jusque dans le fond de ses entrailles, tandis que la peur la saisit encore, alors que le rire immonde s'élève dans l'air.

Elle se souvient alors du visage couvert de sang de la Bête, et cette fois, malgré sa résistance, elle s'écroule à genoux, parce que la nausée la reprend, encore, et elle vomit là, sur le sol, et même après, debout, elle continue à trembler.

(Elle a toujours le goût du sang dans la bouche, encore, malgré cela, même si elle a sûrement dû rendre son petit-déjeuner, son déjeuner, son dîner et le verre de sang qu'elle a bu plus tôt.)

La Bête a tué Clara, devant elle, et elle l'a forcée à boire du sang, évidemment qu'elle a fui.

Au fond d'elle-même, alors qu'elle entend un bruit de pas, elle réalise soudain qu'elle a définitivement perdu.

La reine l'a retrouvée, et elle ne peut plus fuir.

§§§§

Elles sont au fond du bois, et personne ne l'entendra hurler, supplier, et personne n'entendra le rire de Belle quand celle-ci lui enfoncera son poignard dans le cœur, ce qu'elle fait dans la minute même où elle retombe sur la servante.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de hurler, elle voit son sang se répandre sur le sol, ce sang qui est le sien, et elle regarde cette scène de manière presque détachée, juste avant que son cœur ne la lâche et qu'elle ne meurt.

Elle va mourir, ici, au fond des bois, au fond de la nuit, au fond du royaume, et personne ne la retrouvera jamais.

Et soudain, Belle se penche vers elle, qui est morte, et elle s'abreuve du sang qui coule encore, riant encore et encore dans le processus, se couvrant du sang de celle qu'elle vient tout juste de tuer, avant de le boire.

Dans le fond, oui ça a été une merveilleuse nuit pour elle.

Et une merveilleuse nuit pour mourir, également.

Belle rentra au château, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Ignorant encore que, dans le fond, tout au fond de sa mémoire, il y aurait le souvenir de cette innocente qu'elle avait tué.

Chose qu'elle ne saurait plus à son réveil, quand elle serait redevenue à nouveau elle-même.


End file.
